True Blood Bites
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Jazmyne Stackhouse is the youngest of the three siblings. What will change with her thrown into the mix? Will Godric live? Or will he still die? And will Eric find his humanity in this small human? READ TO FIND OUT! DISCLAIMER!: I only own my OC everyone else belongs to the author of the Southern Vampire Mysteries and the owners of the TV series.
1. Chapter 1

Eric raked his hands through my hair as Godric trailed butterfly kisses along my collar bone. Their hands caressed my skin, causing goosebumps to arise. Eric pressed his lips to mine in quick, feverish kisses. The intensity of it all making me believe that this was all a crazy dream. Eric's' hand ghosted down to my shirt, tugging on the hem before pulling it off of me completely.

He growled hungrily at the sight of me in nothing but blue jean shorts and a lacy , cherry red bra that exposed the tops of my breasts sensually. His fangs clicking down in arousal as he drank in the sight of me. As he kissed me, I deepened our kiss. Godric then started to nip the newly exposed flesh teasingly, which made me release a long moan. He soon started trailing kisses down my stomach till he reached the button of my shorts.

Godric looked at me with a hooded gaze before unbuttoning and unzipping my shorts with his teeth, never pulling his gaze from then tugged off the article of clothing and he soon started trailing kisses up my leg, starting at my ankle. Eric licked my neck as he unclasped my bra, my large breasts bouncing lightly from being released from the confines of the clothing. Eric grasped one with his large hand as Godric licked my inner thigh before he sank his fangs into the tender flesh.

I arched my back as a shocked gasp passed my swollen lips. Suddenly I shot out of my slumber, sweat clinging to my body and heat pooling between my legs.

Panting, and sweating I shoved my covers off of me. "man, I had that dream again." I sighed while getting dressed in my skinny jeans

and BVB shirt. I slipped on my converse and walked down the stairs of Gran's house. Sookie was in the kitchen cooking breakfast with a pot of coffee brewing.

"How'd ya sleep sug?" She looked at me saying, "Good, you get any sleep Jazzy?" I sat at the table and sighed. "Not much. I had that dream again.I wish I knew who those men are."She gave me a reassuring smile and patted my back.

She set a plate of bacon,eggs,and toast in front of me. I got up and got a cup of coffee and thanked Sookie. After breakfast, I cleaned up andgot my school bag ready after putting my work uniform headed to Sookie's car and I tossed my bag in the back while sitting in the passenger seat. She revved her engine before taking me to school.

I went through school without a problem and when Sookie came to pick me up we headed to work. Once we got to Merlottes, I headed to Sam's, my boss, office to change into my work attire. When I walked out Arlene smiled at me. I smiled back as I walked to the kitchen. I saw Lafayette dancing and couldn't help but laugh.

He looked at me and winked. " Bitch Hooker, when'd you get here looking fine? If I wasn't gay Id make your fine ass mine!" I giggled and said to him" Well I just got here from school. And thank you... I think. I'm glad you're gay though." He chuckled and winked at me once more. I smiled and started waiting tables. Suddenly I froze in place.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazmyne's POV

My heartbeat quickened when I turned around to see a pale, dark-haired man walk through the door. I could tell that this male was definitely not human. He went to sit in Sookies', my sister, section and I gulped. I hoped that she would be okay. She smiled nervously before moving to take his order.

I saw the Ratts move to sit behind him and overheard them thinking about draining him. I then new for sure that he was actually a vampire. I sent Sookie a thought, warning her of the Ratts plans. She nodded towards me. Later that night the vampire left and the Ratts soon followed.

Sookie and I rushed out to stop them. When we got there the sight was horrifying. The Ratts were draining the vampire and we had to stop them. We ran over to stop them and I started to punch them both. I didn't do much but I drew their attention.

Sookie gave the vampire some of her blood to save him while I dealt with the Ratts. They ran off soon after wards. I found out that the vampires name was Bill Compton. The next few nights he stopped by to visit Sookie. One night he came inside to speak with Sookie and I. I merely nodded to him and waved. He said that he wanted to take us to a bar called Fangtasia.

I scoffed at the name as I changed clothes. I put on a red sundress that ended just above my knees and I put on black sandals. I decided to leave my hair down in loose curls. When I walked downstairs Sookie and Bill were in a deep conversation. I heard a name, a name that sounded all too familiar.

I wandered if it was the same man from my dreams. So we got into Bill's car and headed to Shreveport. Once we pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia, we walked into the bar. Sookie was carded but not me. You see, I've always looked older than I am.

Even though I'm only 21 I look about 24. Sookie is the opposite. She is 27 but looks about 19 or 20 years of age. I was looking around the room when I noticed a throne sitting on a stage. On the throne I saw a man. I was shocked, it was the man I have been seeing in my dream! I recognized that short blonde hair, tall build and muscular frame. Let's not forget those eyes either; such an intense blue that was naturally hypnotizing. I was elbowed in the ribs by Sookie, in which I glared at her.

"It's rude to stare Jazzy!" I looked at her before telling her telepathically, ' He's one of the guys that's been in my dreams!' Bill scowled at the man, showing extreme distaste. I looked over again to see him looking at me in surprise. His expression quickly changed to a smirk as he motioned for us to go to him. I unconsciously blushed at the heated stare he was giving me. Once we got to him I saw how tall he was. I'm guessing around 6'4" while I am only 5'3".

He kept his gaze on me as I studied the setup of the bar but he spoke to Bill. "Bill it has been a while, how goes the mainstreaming?" I could hear the smirk in his voice and I just wished he would continue to talk for his baritone voice was very attractive. I took notice to how the wood furniture he has is a dark oak, " Well, look at him. How ya think it's going?" Sookie stared at me in horror as I continued to be my normal sarcastic and witty self. Eric seemed merely amused by it as Bill glared at me.

" What is it Compton? Do you not like my pretty face?" As I said that I lolled my head to the side, smirking at him and arching a slender brow. " Jazmyne, you need to behave yourself." I rolled my eyes, " Alright mom." I heard Eric snort. " I think you and I shall get along quite well. Now, for why I asked you here Ms. Stackhouse, I am in need of your services." I looked at Sookie as she seemed worried about that and Bill pulled her closer to him.

" What is it, Eric?" I could hear the distaste in her voice and that made me frown. ' Why do I feel agitated that Sook doesn't like Eric? What the hell is going on?' I noticed as they talked about us going to help him find a missing vampire sheriff in Dallas that he never once took his eyes off me. Does he feel the pull too? As we were leaving his office after deciding that we would leave tomorrow and that Bill would come with us in a travel coffin, Eric had me stay in his office. Sookie looked at me in worry, " I'll be fine sis. Stop worrying so much, you'll get wrinkles." She smiled at that and nodded. Once we were alone the atmosphere changed, it felt more charged; almost like it was extremely intimate between us. He was suddenly standing above me and I was laying on his red couch.

" I have waited for you for quite some time lover." I looked at him confused, " the fuck are you talking about?" He chuckled as he caressed my cheek in his large calloused hand, " It is quite a big deal. My maker and I have been searching for you for quite some time. You complete our beings. You are our third." " third?" He nodded, " yes, it is rare for vampires but you are mine and my makers mate. " I blinked at him, shocked as I heard him say that.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazmyne's POV

He leaned in and kissed me softly, pressing his surprisingly warm lips against mine. He moved his hands from my cheeks to my sides pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my lips more firmly to his; enjoying the tingles that went up and down my body. His touch electrified me, but also made me feel more alive and complete then I have ever felt before.

He started to rub his thumbs against my flesh from over my shirt before he moved to be more comfortable. He was now hovering over me, a knee between my legs as I was laying back. He pulled away, and I couldn't stop the whimper that escaped my now swollen lips from his kiss; even if I wanted to. He chuckled as he leaned back down to me, starting to pepper kisses along my neck all the way to my collarbone.

He lifted up my shirt, rubbing my sides as I moaned when he found my soft spot. He proceeded to suck and nip at that spot and I moaned louder, feeling his fangs tenderly nip my soft flesh. He kissed down my stomach to my black jeans then he looked up at me with a heated gaze. I bit my lip as I watched him pop open my jeans and unzip them with his teeth.

As he tugged them off my legs I couldn't help but shudder at the sudden cold air hitting my skin and goosebumps arose. When he got my pants off he rubbed his large hands up my toned calves and to my thick thighs before he started to kiss up my leg.When he got to my inner thighs he stopped. " May I?" I looked at him before nodding my head.

I gasped I felt his teeth puncture my thigh; arching my back and tangling my fingers into his hair as he started to drink from me. I felt the connection he talked about thicken, connecting us. He groaned against my thigh before pulling away. I glanced down at him as he stared at me heatedly licking my blood off his lips. " you taste divine lover."

I blushed at that as he chuckled again. He pulled my panties aside then and stared at my flower. I felt my face flush and looked away. " Don't stare, Eric." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he replied, " but lover, I'm enjoying the view. It seems you enjoyed me tasting you more than you let on. You're glistening." I flushed brighter but gasped as I felt him lick me, starting at the bottom and leading up to my clit.

He then started to suck on my clit as he pulled my legs onto the tops of his shoulder; holding my hips down with his hands. I tangled my fingers in his short golden locks, tugging occasionally as he started to devour me. The feeling of my orgasm was started to overwhelm me; I knew I was on the precipice of ecstasy.

It seems he could tell as well as he moved one of his hands and put two of his fingers inside of me. I gasped and released a moan; squirming as he started to make a come hither motion. He was hitting my g spot each time as he continued to suck and nibble on my clit. He started to pump his two fingers inside my quickly and I reached my end. I came hard; squirting as he pulled his face away to thrust his fingers into me deeper. He was prolongirgasm and my legs were practically shaking from the overwhelming pleasure.

I was clawing at the arm of the sofa, hips bucking as I tried to get away from the pleasure. " E-eric~ Please, i-it's t-too m-much!" He slowed down gradually, letting me ride out the high he brought to me. As he pulled his fingers out, I shuddered. He brought them to his mouth, sucking them clean of my fluids.

Right at that moment, Sookie barged in. I turned and looked at her in utter shock as she stared on in horror. Bill was standing behind her just as shocked, but he also seemed flustered and angered.

Eric didn't move as he smirked at Bill and Sookie who were both frozen in shock. I was practically naked on Eric's couch with my legs on either side of him. My cheeks flushed a deep red as I tried to cover myself from view. .Eric growled at Bill who was staring at my bare chest; fangs drawn at the scent of sex and my blood. I sat up clinging to Eric as he wrapped an arm around me protectively. ' Eric, get your filthy hands off my sister. I knew it was a bad idea to leave her here with you!"

I clutched onto Eric's black wife beater and inhaled his scent. ' God he smells good.' I turned my head to face Sookie, " sis, I wanted this! Do not talk shit about Eric in front of me!" She stared at me intensely for a few moments before she sighed, shoulder sagging. " Fine, but I don't like it." I smiled appreciatively at her before making a shooing motion with my hands. She dragged Bill out with a huff.

I turned my head to where my chin rested on Eric's chest as I looked up at his face. He looked down at me and retracted his fangs. His other hand, that wasn't on my back holding me to him, cupped my cheek and I leaned into his large hand. He smirked at my reaction to his touch. "You should go before I ravish you and never let you return to your sister, lover."

I sighed and pouted, " maybe I want you to do that Eric." He groaned and pulled himself away, " I shall see you tomorrow night, lilla alaskare." I slipped on my bra and shirt before looking for my panties. " Eric, where did you throw my-" I blinked, shocked as I saw Eric was holding my black panties on two of his fingers smirking," I plan on keeping these, lilla alaskare." I blushed, slipping on my pants and trying to ignore the throbbing between my legs from his smooth voice.

He inhaled deeply and seemed to catch the scent of my arousal as he growled huskily. " go, lover. Before I change my mind." I nodded my head before walking to him and kissing his cheek. He smirked, " is that all I get?" I rolled my eyes playfully at him and gave him a soft kiss, " bye Eric."

I walked out of his office to see Sookie and Bill waiting. Bill was staring at me quietly with a look I didn't quite understand. " Jazzy, why were you okay with him doing that to you? I don't want you to get hurt by him, sweetie." I smiled at her concern. " it's a bit complicated sis. What I can say for sure is that I have a better understanding of my dreams."

She gave me a look that said that I'd better tell her everything later. I nodded my head and gave her a reassuring smile. Bill took this time to say, " well we should leave and get ready for tomorrow." We all left but not before I turned back to wave at Pam, who smirked at me knowingly. I watched as Eric stepped out of his office giving me a coy smirk as I winked at him. We stepped out, me glad that it had cooled down, and Sookie shivered from the chill. The drive home was quiet but I caught the glances Bill threw me as he drove.

He dropped us off at our house and got out to walk us to the door. I slipped inside; sniggering as Sookie clung to him, kissing him deeply. I went up to my room, grabbing my large duffel bag to pack up. I couldn't help but think about if I should tell Eric about my gifts or not. " You better not!" I jumped in fright, putting my hand to my chest, and turned to look at Sookie to see her standing there with her arms crossed. " Jesus sis! Don't give me a freakin heart attack!" She sighed and walked to my bed sitting down by my bag. " Now spill it."

I couldn't stop the blush that crept across my cheeks. " Well, Eric said that vampires have soul mates and that I am part of what's called a triad mate; between his maker and himself. He said that it's very rare for that to happen and that they've been waiting for me for quite a while." She stared at me blankly for a minute. " Sis, I can show you the memories of that if you don't believe me."

She sighed," No, I believe you. It's him I don't." I frowned, " Please don't talk bad about him. You might not believe him but I can feel it. The connection to him; him telling the truth. You know I'm practically a walking lie detector." She nodded, knowing I was right. " I don't have to be a telepath or an empathy to know you don't like him sis. All I'm asking is that you trust me. He wasn't lying to me." She stood up hugging me to her." I know sweetie. I'm just protective is all, you know that. You're the youngest of us so of course I'm gonna worry bout ya!" I giggled, " but you need to tell Jason." My smile dropped as I groaned, " ugh, SIS! Not cool!!"

I watched as the large guy looked around nervously- him beginning to sweat. I picked up the thoughts from him; him wanting us to get in the limo before the sun completely set. I mentally nudged Sookie and she cast me a knowing glance. As he launched at Sookie I pushed her out of the way feeling his large, sweaty, and meaty hands wrap around my slender neck. I released a strangled yell which triggered the older vampires- Eric and Bill- to burst out of the travel coffins. Eric, with vampiric speed, had the man off me and bared his large fangs at him menacingly. " What do you think you're doing touching what's mine human?!" The human male whimpered as Bill grabbed him so Eric could come back to me.

Eric started to check me over. " are you alright, alaskare?" His gaze landed on my throat where bruises were already forming. He immediately raised his wrist to his mouth tearing into his flesh as he pulled me flush against his masculine frame. He put his bloody wrist in front of me and I looked up smiling at him in thanks before grabbing his wrist and wrapping my lips around the open wound. I felt his arousal pressing firmly into my back and moaned. After a few seconds we heard someone clearing their throat. I unlatched myself from Eric's wrist and leaned into him. I felt more than heard his deep chuckle.

" Is something bothering you William?" I peeked around Eric to look as Bill. Sookie seemed quite uncomfortable as she wasn't looking at either of us. " This human was sent to kidnap them." Eric frowned his grip tightening around me. " by the Fellowship?" Bill nodded. We got into the limo, Bill driving, and got to the hotel. We got ourselves situated at the Hotel Camilla. Eric and I shared a room which seemed to agitate Bill. As the master suite was soundproof I turned to Eric. " I don't trust him Eric. At all." Eric sat on the bed and pulled me to him. " what do you sense lover?" I leaned my forehead into his shoulder. " he's been anxious and agitated- more so than usual with that big stick up his ass- it's like he's planning something. I'm worried he's going to do something soon. I'm worried about Sookie."

Eric rested his cheek on my head, being uncharacteristically caring but I wasn't complaining. " let's go. We have a nest to meet with." I nodded and we left. When we arrived I was amazed. " it's beautiful!" Eric smirked. We stepped in and met Isabel and Stan. Isabel was classy and sweet- unlike Stan who dressed like a cowboy and was crude. Their argument was quite amusing to me but Eric was feeling more agitated and distressed. " ENOUGH! Sookie and I will infiltrate the church!" All the vampires stared at me shocked by my outburst. Eric and Isabel agreed whilst bill protested as usual. Stan stormed out claiming he'd take no part in the plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Jazmyne's POV

I was glad that we had a plan. Sookie and I agreed with Isabel on her human, Hugo joining us. We all decided that Hugo and Sookie would act like an engaged couple and I would be her maid of honor. I didn't like the feelings I was picking up from him either. I decided I would keep an extra eye on him as he does not know that I have abilities like Sookie does.

We thanked Isabel and left for the hotel. Sookie and Bill had their own room with jessica having one attached to theirs. Across the hall from their room is mine and Eric's room. We had a large master suite bedroom with a beautiful bathroom. Sookie and I hugged each other before going into our rooms. We agreed that we would meet and have breakfast with Hugo then head to the church.

I stepped into the bedroom to see Eric lounging on the bed, wearing a lazy smirk as he eyed me up and down. I grinned rolling my eyes at him, " Eric you're such a teenage boy." He arched a brow and beckoned me over with one finger. I rolled my eyes again before kicking off my shoes and crawling onto the bed beside him. I plopped down, " eric," he noticed my serious tone, " We need to keep an eye on Isabel's human. His emotions were haywire throughout the night. He's obviously obsessed with her and loves her deeply but he was also nervous. I'm not entirely sure if he's trustworthy. His thoughts were odd too." Eric started to rub my shoulders and lean in to lay kisses along my throat.

" how so, alaskare?" I sighed as his cool lips ghosted across my flesh, " he just kept repeating 'forever' in his head. Like a chant." He hummed in acknowledgement before nipping my throat. I gripped his shoulders and mewled under his caresses. I felt his smirk as he reached down and placed his cold hand on my upper thigh, from under the skirt I was wearing. He slid it up and rubbed at the flesh right under my panty line. I arched my back into him, feeling sensitive to the touch.

He chuckled, " needy little minx." He pulled away to pull of my crop top and tossed it to the other side of the room; neither of us caring where it went. He quickly removed my bra and skirt, leaving me in my lacy dark blue panties and my thigh high socks I wore with my outfit. He was hovering over me, suckling on my left nipple whilst his hand was busy tweaking my right one. I was gripping the bed sheets in pleasure-needing to feel grounded somehow. He slid down my abdomen, tongue dipping into my navel, and he got to my panties. He grabbed them with his teeth and slid them off, ' This is by far the hottest sight I've ever fucking seen.' I moaned as I felt the cooler air of the room hit my hot and wet pussy. I was drenched but didn't feel embarrassed by it as I was far too gone.

He quickly threw my legs over his shoulders and went to town devouring me. I dove my fingers into his velvet soft blonde hair and arched my back. My moans were echoing and I was a hot mess. " Eric! Please d-don't tease me. I-I can't take it much more~" I felt his smirk as he pulled his mouth away from my dripping folds and dove two fingers into me. He started to roughly finger me as he kissed my inner thigh. Right as I was about to cum he bit into my thigh and started to drink from me. This was the push I needed to explode. I squirted all over his hand as he fed from me, groaning against my thigh.

He pulled away and licked the fang marks to seal the wound and pulled his fingers from me, licking them clean. I moaned at the site before me- his hair was disheveled and there was a small dribble of my blood on his lip. I sat up, pulling him down to me and licking it off. That definitely got him even more aroused than before. He pushed me down onto the bed as he kicked off his pants and boxers and tossing his shirt away as well. He looked at me as he positioned his large length at my entrance. I nodded, giving him my consent and he leaned down to kiss me deeply. He pushed his hot, thick, length into me groaning into my mouth as we kissed. I whimpered from the intrusion but once he was fully seated within me he waited for me to adjust to the discomfort.

I groaned in frustration and wiggled my hips, wanting him to move. He did so, thrusting into me at a languid pace as i dug my nails into his back and moaned into his ear. We both had been teasing each other so we did not last long. I came around his shaft as he released jet after jet into me with a roar. He slid out of me and pulled the blanket over both our hips as he laid beside me. He bit into his wrist and held it out to me. I nestled onto his chest and wrapped my lips around his puncture marks and sucked as he combed his fingers through my messy deep blonde hair. " I need you to be careful lover. I finally have you and I will NOT lose you." I pulled away and turned to face him. I reached up a hand and traced his jawline with my fingertips. " I will be as careful as I can, Eric." He nodded and held me to him as we both drifted to sleep.

The next morning I woke up in a tangle of cold limbs. I glanced over to see the time and saw that is was almost time for us to meet downstairs and cursed. I got myself untangled from Eric and quickly took a shower. I put in a pair of white shorts, which contrasted my tan skin beautifully, and a emerald green shirt. I slipped on a pair of golden gladiator sandals and left my hair down in its natural curls. I quickly headed downstairs and saw Sookie and Hugo already at a table. " Sorry I'm late guys. Woke up late." Hugo chuckled as Sookie blinked at me. " You didn't." I looked at her with an arched brow, " and if I did? You can't tell me I can't when we are mates ya know sis."

She sighed and shook her head, " touche." Hugo seemed to have figured out what we were talking about and looked at me. " First time?" I nodded, " Yup. He was my first. Like first ever." He blinked shocked. Sookie quickly changed the conversation and we left soon after. When we arrived, Sarah Newlin herself greeted us. ' In real life she is like really grossly peachy. Ugh how can someone be this chipper all the fucking tim when she's married to an ass like Steve.' Sarah brought us to the office that Steve was in, speaking with someone named Gabe. I felt his lust radiating off him and stepped closer to Sookie.

I thought he had been eying my sister but no he was eying me. ' Fucking pig. Like I'd ever touch him with a fucking 10 foot pole.' Sookie elbowed me as she heard my thoughts and I frowned at her. " Well the last place y'all should see is the basement! It has my father's tomb theres."

I felt his anger and hatred aimed at us and tried to protest but we were taken down by Steve himself and Gabe. Gabe had punched me, busting my lip and i scratched his cheek in retaliation as he threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I screamed and kicked and Hugo followed them looking terrified. I sensed his guiltiness and it clicked in my head. This fucker betrayed Isabel and has most likely gotten us fucking killed. He's so fucking dead if we get out of here alive- cause I'm going to fucking murder him.

For the past hour I have been glaring at Hugo. He was slowly starting to panic more and more and I felt his fear and distress. I can't believe I didn't delve deeper into his mind last night. I feel so damn stupid about this! I rubbed my face in frustration as I sighed irritably. Sookie snapped her head to Hugo and gasped. " Y-you! You betrayed us, Hugo!" He looked extremely guilty at this and looked down. " i'm sorry. I'm so sorry you two." I scowled at him, such a pathetic man. " Why?That's all I wanna know you piece of shit, is why?" He turned to me shocked at how cold my tone of voice was. " Isobel wouldn't turn me. She'd dodge the conversation entirely." I stood up from the crate I sat myself on and walked to him. I punched him as hard as I could and he cried out. " fucking traitor!" He held his already bruising jaw, his lip busted, and stared at me wide eyed.

I went back to my seat and took a deep breath calming myself down. I sensed we weren't alone and knew that the sheriff, Godric was here with us. I tried to send those feeling to Eric via our blood bond and hoped that it worked. I sensed that he was deeply sad and guilty for something and I felt the need to change that. Maybe I will be able to find out why that is later. I heard the basement door open and Steve came down with his lackey, Gabe. I Still felt that intense lust he had for both Sookie and I and frowned in disgust. ' What a fucking pig!'

When Steve left, I got a very foreboding feeling as Gabe glanced back one last time with a sinister smirk before he headed back up the stairs. It felt like days had passed when Gabe came back down and opened the gate. Hugo rushed to him telling him to get him out of there and Gabe knocked him out in response. He came at me and I felt his lustful intent and freaked out as he intended to take me with or without my consent. Sookie tried to stop him only to be pushed away and her head hit the shelves against the wall.

He grabbed me and I kneed him in the gut as he gasped for air and I slammed my palm against his nose, blood gushing out and dripping onto my legs as he pushed me down. He climbed on top of me and I clawed at his face before he pinned my arms down and undid my shorts, starting to yank them down as he shoved my shirt up. I screamed, feeling tears build up in my eyes. ' NO! I don't want this!' Suddenly his weight was gone and I looked up and gasped. Standing in front of me, holding Gabe up by the back of his neck, was the second man from my dreams! " Godric." He looked down at me from where I laid and blinked at me in shock. His eyes were a silver blue with flecks of green in them, his hair short and a dark brown. He wore what looked like linen clothing with the sleeves rolled up so I saw the peak of a tattoo on his forearm. His frame was broader and shorter than Eric's but it was easy to tell he was older.

He quickly glared at Gabe and snapped his neck, dropping his body without a care as he looked back at me. He kneeled by me as I shifted to quickly fix my shirt and re-button my shorts. I heard Sookie groan and my head snapped to her, " Sis, are you okay?" I felt Godric's gaze on me but I was more focused on Sookie at this point. She sat up as we heard screams from upstairs. She looked at me and nodded, " I am fine. Is that Bill?"

Godric spoke up then, " No." He closed his eyes, " down here my child." I focused and sensed it was Eric. I sat up straighter and stared at the doorway as he rushed in. he immediately kneeled by Godric, " master." Godric looked on at Eric, " You should not have come. Much less sent humans." Eric frowned as he looked up at his maker, " I had to. They seek to destroy you." Godric closed his eyes in exasperation, " I know this. Take them and go. Shed no blood on your way out." Eric looked over and then doubletaked as he saw I was injured. He was immediately was by me. " Alaskare, who did this?"

" He's dead, Eric No need to worry. He was a fucking pig anyways. He'd been lusting after Sookie and I all damn day." He frowned, but seemed pleased to know that he was dead. Godric looked between us and he seemed to have a look of recognition in his hypnotic eyes. " Eric we need to go." He nodded and scooped me up into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rolled my eyes. " ya know I can walk right?" He looked at me and smirked. Sookie had gotten up and was looking at all three of us in confusion before I sent her a single thought, ' He's the other guy from my dream sis. Eric's maker- and apparently sheriff here.'

She gave me a look and nodded. I smiled shyly as Godric and Eric were both watching me. " Are we gonna go now? I hate basements now." Eric chuckled and he motioned for Sookie to follow. When we got upstairs, Eric put me down but still kept an arm around me. Believe me, I was not fucking complaining. He tried to fool some members holding stakes but it didn't work. He knocked them out and we rushed into the sanctuary. Steve stopped us and we were soon surrounded. He had grabbed me and pointed a gun at my head with a cocky smirk and I rolled my eyes. Eric offered himself to save Sookie and I and I stared at him shocked. I mouthed' Don't' to him but he gave me a look before pushing the feeling of confidence and calmness to me. I let it wash over me.

Eric was wrapped in silver on the cross that was meant for Godric and it hurt my heart so deeply at the thought of losing either of them, my mates. I wanted to cry out for Eric to fight back but I held it in- deciding Newlin would be a great fucking punching bag instead. Bill chose that moment to show up screaming out for Sookie. I rolled my eyes and Sookie looked so pleased to have him here, although she was angry he took so long to get here. I decided at that moment to kick the gun out of the idiot's hand as he rambled on about having a holy bonfire. He cried out in surprise and pain as I spun to glare at him. Eric was watching, with a cocky smirk on his face though he groaned a bit from the silver burning him.

" How long ya gonna play Eric? We both know you can get up from that small amount of silver." He smirked before vamping over to me, silver gone and hold Newlin by the throat. I heard a popping sound and a green dot showed up on Newlin's leg as he cried out. We looked over and we saw Jason, our big brother. " What the hell Jason?!" My yelling at him got interrupted when Stan came in with a bunch of other vampires, saying that he was going to kill Steve like they did his parents. " Enough." A voice cut through the air and we all looked to see Godric. I felt more relaxed having both my mates in the same room as me.

He stopped Stan with ease and appeared by Eric and me looking at Steve. " If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Steve glared at Godric, " i will not negotiate with sub humans!" He grabbed Steve by the collar of his shirt, " Who here is willing to die for this man's madness?" We saw that no one was stepping up, " go home everyone. It's over." He dropped Steve who started to whimper and silently plead for the others not to leave him. Sookie sighed and sagged into Bill. Bill seemed to feel satisfied with something and I doubt it had to do with my sister. I felt an arm go around my shoulder and felt my left hand being held by a cooler one. I looked down to see that it was Godric who grasped my hand and I looked at him and smiled.

I finally feel fucking complete and it's a great feeling. Jason showed up and I frowned at him. " the hell are you doing here bro?!" He looked at me and smiled sheepishly. Sookie looked at me sharply, " language, Jazmyne! You're in a church! Gran would be rollin round in her grave if she could hear you!" I rolled my eyes at her, " Sis this is hardly a church. Look at the idiot running it! It's obviously a circus since he's a fucking clown. We both know I hate clowns!" In fact hate is an understatement, I loathe them and am at the same time freaked out by them. They're just plain creepy and should not exist. Anyways, getting off topic. Sookie was busy yelling at Jason who was looking like a kicked puppy. I snickered at that. Sookie turned to me, " Are you sure you're fine Jazzy? I mean that guy almost raped you." I frowned, feeling all gross and needing to get myself scrubbed clean till my skin was red to not feel filthy. Eric growled at that, not liking that I was touched by someone other than him or Godric. " Well I was doing okay till you brought it back. I feel like I should be bathing in bleach right now. At least I broke his fucking nose before he got me onto the ground." I smirked at that.

We were leaving then and I was glad that we were getting the fuck out of this pitiful excuse of a church. I was in a car alone with Eric and Godric and I couldn't be more happy about that. I leaned into Eric and sighed softly as he started to rub my arm. I looked up at him and smiled glad to be with my mates and he could feel that. Eric looked at Godric, " Why were you there, master? I know you could've gotten out with ease." Godric frowned, " I was hoping to make it to where no other vampire was taken. I offered myself. Now though I am glad that I did not perish." He looked at me as he said that. I smiled at that. " good cause you aren't allowed to die now Godric." He and Eric both chuckled at that as we arrived at his nest. I sighed at the touch of both of them. " I take it Eric has already informed you of what we are then" I nodded. " He did. I've been seeing you two in my dreams for years so it made sense to me. " He and Eric looked at me as I said that, " You dreamt of us, Η καρδιά μου*?" I nodded, though I had no idea what the fuck he just said. " yeah I have since I was around 10." HE smiled and pushed some of my hair behind my ear, " that is good." I leaned into his touch and smiled with my eyes closed, relishing his cool touch to my warmer flesh.

We stepped out of the SUV we rode over in and Isobel came to me, " Let's get you into something fresh, yes?" I nodded, " Sure, thanks Isobel." She smiled and linked her arm with mine as we went inside. She brought me up to a guest room where there was a set of clothes folded neatly. " The bathroom is fully stocked as well so feel free to use it as well." She smiled maternally at me and I reached over to her and hugged her. " thank you Isobel." She smiled and left so I could freshen up. I quickly hopped into the shower and scrubbed myself clean. When I got out I went to the pile of clothing as slipped on the fresh clothing. I had a black crop top on with green high waisted shorts. There was a white cardigan that went to my mid thigh that had a black pattern on it and I had brown ankle boots. When I was fully dressed I slipped out to see Sookie had just stepped out wearing all white.

She looked over and saw me and we smiled at each other before linking our arms together and heading downstairs to the small party being held in honor of Godric's return. Sookie went over to Bill and I went straight to Eric.

Η καρδιά μου- Greek for my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Godric's POV

I sat quietly in the dim lit basement of the church run by Steve Newlin. I was tired of my endless existence, regretting every family I tore apart and every person I slaughtered. This would be a good start to attonig for all of my sins. I kept the beast within me locked tightly, never letting him escape. My iron control was a blessing with how old I am.

I heard chatter on the other side but decided it was just humans working with Newlin. It is such a shame to see so much death and destruction but then again I am Death. I frowned when I heard a scream of terror and pain. I quickly got up, running at vampiric speed to rip open the 'cell' where the scream came from. When I arrived I saw a beautiful blonde female human, not much older than 20 or 21 from the slight baby fat she still had in her flushed cheeks. Her eyes were a deep green, wide and filled with tears as she looked at the man, Gabe, who was in the process of attempting to harm her. Her lips were full and begged to be claimed. Her frame was small but curvy with wide hips and large breasts. Her thighs thick but her legs still looked toned.

I quickly grabbed Gabe by the throat, my beast raging within its confines, wanting to kill what was mine. ' Stop, this young goddess is not mine. I do not deserve such pleasure or joy.' I snapped his neck and took in more of the beauty before me. She was wearing a pair of white shorts that contrasted her tan skin beautifully and she wore gladiator sandals. Her shirt, which had been shoved up to just below her breasts now covered her stomach. I inhaled subtly and felt my eyes widen slightly as her scent. It was a mixture of rain before a storm and vanilla. It had subtle tones of scents I have not had the joy of smelling since I was human- it rained often in my village so the smell of rain has been a comfort for me.

When her eyes met mine she gasped, " Godric." I resisted purring from having my name roll of her tongue. I had never heard such an exotic sound before. I sensed my childe upstairs and soon there were sirens blaring. I called him down and he quickly arrived. " You should not have come." He glanced over at the beauty and rage and concern filled him. I was confused for a moment before it clicked, our mate. Our third, she is finally here. I believe I have found a reason to postpone my death now. I told Eric to take the girls and leave. I heard screams from the sanctuary and heard Stan. ' Why is he such a nuisance? I will end him if it continues.' I stopped Stan and his stupidity from doing any more harm than he'd already caused. When we all finally left I told them that I would be riding with my childe and his human. Once in the black SUV and heading to my nest, I turned to face them both, seeing the young beauty, who had a body that would have been worshipped by my people in my human days, nestling against my childe. " SO you are aware of what we are I take it." She looked at me with those hypnotic eyes," Yes, Eric told me. Considering I've had dreams with you both in it it makes sense." I quirked a brow at what she said, " You've dreamt of us?" She nodded her head, " Since I was 10." I inwardly smiled at this, again having to restrain myself from purring in delight.

We arrived at my nest and Isobel, my second, brought our beautiful mate to a spare room to freshen up. Eric smirked down at me, " A beauty isn't she master?" I chuckled, "Of course she is. She would have been worshiped by my people when I was human with that beauty of hers." Eric chuckled at that as I smirked. " When did you meet her, my childe? I can tell you have already started a blood bond with her." He kneeled down by where I sat myself, " I met her when her, her sister, Sookie, and Bill came into my bar." I hummed in acknowledgement. " She already feels the connection between us Godric." I smirked, " good because by the end of the night I will have had her drink from me."

Jazmyne's POV

I stuck close to Eric feeling safer near one of my mates. Stan was giving me the creeps but I was most concerned with Sookie. Bill was obviously deflecting her questions and it was frustrating her. He was feeling quite anxious and I have been trying to figure out why for the past 10 minutes now. I could feel Eric place his hand on my lower back to guide me to Godric. I sat right in his lap and he wrapped his arms around me to hold me steady.

Eric kneeled down and put a hand on my leg and I sighed happily at the touch of my mates. Godric nuzzled my throat and jaw, purring lowly in content. I nuzzled his collarbone and completely tuned out everyone around us, focusing on the contentment they both felt to ease my stressed body and mind. I glanced over to keep an eye on Sookie; even though she's the older of us both, I still feel the need to make sure she is okay.

I saw that a woman with a very revealing ruby red dress walking up to Sookie and felt anger and mad jealousy coming from her and aimed right at my sister. I frowned as I kept my eyes on her. " Eric, Godric..." They both followed my gaze to the woman and frowned. I watched as they seemed to argue back and forth before Bill showed up. Their voices raised and I quickly realized they were fighting of him. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at their petty argument.

" I can't believe they are fighting of him. He is so not worth it!" They both chuckled at that. I jumped up as the woman dropped her fangs in anger at my sister. Godric vamped over to stop her. I sagged in relief when he defused the situation and had Bill escort her out of his area. The party went back to normal shortly afterwards. Jason, my idiotic but adorable older brother, came up and did a horrible excuse of an apology to Godric and I made him do it again till he did it right, which amused Eric and Godric greatly. I sensed malicious intent coming from someone and started to look around for the person. I saw a man that I vaguely remember seeing at the Fellowship and hopped off of Godric's lap.

I made a beeline for him just as he was calling for everyone's attention. When I was close enough I punched him in the nose. " Not today, ya bag of dicks!" Godric and Eric appeared on either side of me and both glared down on the whimpering human male. Eric pulled me flush against him and growled at the guy. Godric looked to Stan and Isobel, " Put him in my office. I shall deal with him there." They both nodded and went to do so after knocking him out and pulling off the silver and stakes he had on his person. I sighed, glad to know we were all safe.

Shortly afterwards, Bill returns and he seems to radiate the feeling of arousal, sexual contentment, and ambition. I knew then and there he cheated and would try to lie his way out and he'd fucking fail. I walked up to him and smacked him. Sookie looked at me shocked, " How fucking dare you! You were supposed to escort your maker not FUCK her!!!" Sookie looked between me and Bill before she slapped him as well and walked out of the room.

Godric stepped towards me and wrapped his arm around me comfortingly. " You have till dawn to be out of my area. You have insulted the kin of my mate- therefore insulted me." Bill looked utterly shocked at the fact that Godric and I were mates before h nodded respectfully, though his feelings were of envy and malice, and he left. Godric then turned to face those in the nest, " the nest is comprised, go to Hotel Camilla thy have been informed and have rooms prepared for all."

Everyone left and Godric, Eric, Sookie, and I all left together. I was happily snuggled between my ancients playing with their fingers absentmindedly. Sookie sniffled again and I looked up, " Don't fret sis. He didn't deserve you anyways! He was a dick who will come crawling back to you just you wait." She laughed at that and I smiled, feeling accomplished in the fact that I somewhat distracted her from the pain of heartbreak. We arrived at the hotel and Sookie and Jason shared a room. Godric went to Eric and I's suite. As soon as the door shut I was pushed against the wall by the door as Eric sat on the loveseat casually smirking. Godric's eyes had darkened in his desire for me. " My heart, you have made me wait quite some time for you."

I blinked up at him " Then what are you waiting for Godric? We all know even your patience has a limit." I grinned cheekily at him after that before gasping into his kiss. I melted into him, wrapping my arms around his broad shoulders as he pulled me to him whilst pressing his hips against me. I moaned into the kiss as his tongue prodded at my lips and I grabbed him access deciding that I'd tease him later.

He pulled away to kiss down my neck and I felt his blunt teeth caress my neck. I moaned as I practically became a puddle for him after he did that. He pulled away and I whimpered at the loss. " I would have you drink of me my heart." I looked up at him and smiled softly, " But of course, we have a bond to form, my Ancient." He chuckled at that before he scored his wrist with his fangs and held his wrist to me.

I slowly, and quite teasingly, wrapped my lips around the wound and massaged the flesh of his wrist with my tongue before sucking, taking in his blood that would bind us to each other. He groaned softly as I moaned against his wrist. He tasted exquisite and I could feel the bond forming already. This is it. This is what it's like to feel complete; and I couldn't be more fucking happy about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it has taken so long to do a new chapter, I just got my new laptop this week so I plan to update my stories on a more regular basis. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Word Count: 955**

 ** _Sexual Content Warning_**

Jazmyne's P.O.V.

I pulled away from Godric's wrist and sighed in delight as the bond thrummed between us. Eric was soon standing by us, his pupils blown wide with lust. Godric started to nip at my neck with his fangs and I exposed my neck to him more in a submissive way. His answering purr of delight to that made me feel wet. Eric smirked at me right as Godric bit into y throat. I gasped, back arching into him as he wrapped an arm around my waist to keep my body flush against his stone hard body.

He growled against my throat as I gripped his shoulders. The feeling of his long fangs in my throat as he drank from me was exquisite. Knowing that it _me_ who was sustaining him was exhilarating. When he started to pull away I whimpered at the loss of a connection. He chuckled softly as he brushed his lips against my jaw. " Hush now little one. I will not leave you wanting."

Damn this man knows what to say to get me riled up.

He and Eric vamp sped us into the bedroom and I found myself laying on Eric, his legs spread with me between them and my back to his front, as Godric hovered over me with a predatory glint in his ancient and beautiful eyes. I reached a hand up and cupped his cheek in my hand and he leaned into my touch. I smiled at him and he leaned down to capture my lips in his own. His lips were silky soft against mine. Even though they were cooler in temperature, I still relished in the touch- the caress.

As he started to suck on my neck Eric started to pull my green shirt. Godric pulled away to let Eric removed my shirt from my body. Godric then unbuttoned my shorts and pulled them down my thick but toned legs. Eric and Godric both growled at the sight of me in a dark blue panty and underwear set. My bra was a front clasp one and Eric quickly undid it, pulling the clasp and removing the cups that cradled my breasts. They bounced weightly when released from the confines of the cups and I gasped at the sound of Eri's fangs dropping and the feeling of his rock hard shaft grinding against my back.

Godric immediately clamped his cool mouth around my right nipple as Eric cupped my left one and pinched my nipple. I writhed between my ancient vampires as they brought me unbelievable pleasure. We had virtually just started our love making and already I thought I would explode.

Godric released my nipple to start kissing and nipping my stomach and my pelvic bones. He smirked up at me before ripping my panties in half and lifting my leg up to where my foot rested on Eric's shoulder. Eric grasped my ankle and I had to internally thank Grams for making me do gymnastics for so many years as a kid. I flushed as I realized how exposed my lower half was to Godric's feasting eyes.

Godric groaned out, " Oh little one. You look divine. And you smell absolutely exquisite." He leaned down and nipped my inner thigh before taking a long lick on my cunt. I cried out at the sudden blast of pleasure. Eric nipped at my ankle and my throat, his free hand leaving my breast to hold my hips still.

I whimpered as Godric pulled my labia open can latched onto my clit. His fangs tenderly nipped my delicate flesh and volts of pleasure made my body shudder. Godric then slid two thick fingers into my tight heat and started to pump into me. I moaned as he stretched me out with the delightful feeling of his knuckles grazing my warm walls.

I moaned out as he added in a third finger. " G-Godric, please! I-I am so close!" He chuckled against my flesh and quickly sink his fangs into my pelvis. I squirted hard, covering his chin, lips, and his hand. He and Eric groaned both groaned as I kept trembling from the aftershocks of my orgasm. They both used their vamp speed to remove their clothing. Godric looked absolutely divine. His skin a smooth pale marble. His chest was broad and his cock was thick.

He quickly sheathed himself inside of me and I gasped at the sudden intrusion. I gripped onto his shoulders as he started to thrust inside of me. I gasped as Eric pushed a finger inside my ass and I whimpered. He was quickly able to stretch me out and he sheathed his cock within my ass. I moaned as I felt so full from being filled on both my ancient mates. They started up a rhythm of pumping into me. I gripped Eric's shoulder with one hand and Godric's with the other.

I writhed between them as I felt overwhelming pleasure. They quickened their pace, practically slamming their pelvis into my body. I felt myself falling into the precipice of an orgasm and clawed at my vampires. "I-I am so close! Please~"

"Ready lover?" Eric had purred into my ear as he slammed himself into me one last time before releasing jet after jet into my ass as Godric released into my cunt. I started to have a huge orgasm. I saw stars as I came for them. Godric pulled out of me slowly and Eric lifted me off his lap. I moaned as I felt their seed dribble out of my used holes as they laid me between them. Godric wrapped his strong arms around me and purred into my throat as I laid my head on Eric's chest.


End file.
